


Tentacles

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [73]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Blood Loss, Child Injury, Crying, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Mpreg, force tentacles, mpreg Hux, nonexplicit violence, tentacle toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Sequel to Tendrils, but can be read alone. Dedicated to @rawringryu on Tumblr/DiscordThe kids get taken, and Kylo, using his Force tentacles, has to get them back before they get hurt. Unfortunately, things don't go the way he or Hux want it to.





	Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Finally,,,,,I finish this. This is for u Ryu since u requested this ages ago n keep asking for tenta kylo killing people n loving his family w his tentas lmao  
> As u guys can see I love the 'captured by the resistance' trope n I will use it forever  
> Also my Oblio Special™ is in this because don't we all love crying pregnant Hux,,

**Tentacles**

"Where are the kids?" Hux stomped into the gym. "I told you to leave them in my quarters so they could nap."

"I know. I don't have them."

"They're not in their cribs!"

"I haven't been in your quarters since this morning! I got your comm and stayed in here so I wouldn't bother them."

"Then where did they go, Ren? They're too little to escape their cribs! I checked the whole room, but they're not in there!" Hux looked even more anxious as he realized Kylo didn't have the two with him. He put a hand on his belly, growing scared.

That was worrisome. "Did someone take them? What about the tracker you put on them?"

"I checked my datapad, but the program is malfunctioning..."

Kylo took it from him, and opened the program. It showed a display of the ship, but no dots where the kids were. "They must be off the ship."

-

"Come on, kiddo, you have to know something." The Resistance fighter kneeled down in front of Oravon. He and his sister had been napping when they were suddenly grabbed by people they'd never seen before. The people had tugged at their tentacles to make sure they were real, making them both cry, and then took them. "Are you sure they're the ones, Plick?"

"Yes. Their little tentacles match Kylo Ren's, and they were in the General's quarters. They have to be his children."

"Okay. Stop crying, little one. Shh, it's okay. We aren't going to hurt you. Just tell me anything you know about your parents' work, okay?"

"I think he might be too young. We should wait for General Organa's instructions."

"She doesn't know we did this. I think the boy just needs some persuasion. Kid, what's your baby sibling's name?"

"Evelyn..." Oravon wiped his eyes. 

The fighter pulled out a knife and pointed it at the baby. "Stop crying, or little Evelyn is going to get it."

"No!"

"Come on, haven't you overheard that ginger bastard saying something?"

"Don't kill the kid, man." Plick crossed their arms. "We need to bring them to base in one piece."

"A few slices won't kill them. Well, kid?" Oravon sobbed, wrapping his tentacles around himself. The fighter cut Evelyn's cheek, making her wail. Oravon cried harder, terrified. The fighter sighed, and moved to him. "Not enough? Just one thing, and I won't hurt you." He pressed the blade against the boy's skin.

Plick turned their seat around, exhaling. They punched in the coordinates for their base, finally convinced they weren't being followed by any First Order ships.

"You're not a very cooperative child, kid. Did your mommy tell you not to talk to strangers? Come on, I want to be your friend."

"Lemme go!" Oravon struggled, but the fighter pushed him against the seat with his arm. "No!"

"Aw, I guess we can't be friends." Oravon cried out, thrashing. "It's just a cut, kid, relax. Now you two match."

-

Hux went to the surveillance room and checked the security tapes, and it was clear to see that two Resistance fighters had broken into his quarters and stolen the kids. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms. Kylo was furious, tentacles manifesting and thrashing. 

"They're in the hands of the Resistance." 

"I'll kill them for taking them."

"Do you think they'll get hurt? They're so little, they must be so scared-" Hux covered his face with his hands. "I shouldn't have left them alone! This is all my fault!" 

Kylo pulled him close, but Hux pushed him away. He lowered his hands, and there were tears in his eyes. "It's not your fault, Hux."

"They're still gone."

"I'll find them, don't worry." Kylo thought of something. "Give me your tracker. I can boost the signal."

"You can?"

"I'm good with tech. Just- don't get mad if I rip up some consoles for parts."

"If it helps you find the kids, I won't mind..." True to his word, Hux didn't say anything nor look bothered as Kylo opened up a console and began tearing parts out to attach to Hux's datapad. After a few minutes, Kylo paused to offer Hux a chair.

"You should sit. Try to relax, the baby doesn't need any excess stress." Hux took the seat, doing breathing exercises to calm himself down, rubbing his heavy belly. Kylo went back to building. He manifested a tentacle to let Hux hold onto for comfort, since he was too busy with his hands and other tentacles. After some trial and error, he got it to work. The display changed to a star map, and a red dot was moving on screen.

"They're moving through hyperspace. I can follow them, using this."

"Then let's go!" 

He started to get up, but Kylo gently pushed him back down. "Hux- you need to stay here. It could be dangerous, and you're in no state to go on a rescue mission. Your worry is making you irrational."

"And yours isn't?"

"It is, but I have the Force, it's alright if I'm irrational. Just stay here and keep calm, so nothing bad happens to you or the baby. I'll bring the kids back unharmed, I promise."

-

Oravon was miserable, and Evelyn was still crying. He tried to calm her down with a hug, but the fighter would keep asking him for information, and would cut them both, making them cry all over again. He'd tied cloth around their faces to stop the bleeding, but would cut the wound and cover it again.

"Kriff, Herin, can't you just make different cuts instead of making the first one longer? I shiver just watching you do it."

"I'll start the other side once I hit the eye."

"You can't pull crap like this, Organa's not going to like it. Do you know how hard it was for me to defend you the last time we had a prisoner?"

"Whatever. The kid will talk soon, and I'll stop."

Oravon wanted his parents. They'd be able to go to the medbay and they would both get hugs and feel all better. Evelyn would stop crying, and his face wouldn't hurt so much anymore.

"Come on, kid. Just one thing, and I'll stop. What does your mother say about his plans? About anything?"

"I don't know..." His mother never talked about work to them. He didn't know what these people wanted with the information anyway. Who was the Organa they kept mentioning. He thought of something. "Mommy said to Papa that the next star-something would be better, is that good?"

"The next Starkiller?"

"Mhmm. It, um..." Evelyn was counting on him, he had to keep going. "It wouldn't be so fl...flow...?"

"Flawed." Oravon nodded, sniffling. "They're working on a new Starkiller, Plick."

"Good, now you don't have to hurt the kid anymore."

"That's right. Good job, kiddo. Thank you, that helps us a lot. Now sit tight with your sister until we get to the base."

-

Kylo got into his shuttle and put in the trajectory of the ship the kids were in. He put Hux's datapad on the dashboard, and took off. While the ship hurtled through hyperspace, he realized he was still in his gym clothes. Since it would take him a while to catch up to the ship, he decided he'd go get dressed in his spare uniform. He didn't have his helmet, but thankfully, he had his lightsaber hooked to his belt. 

After changing clothes, he had no idea what to do to pass the time. He was too anxious to just sit there and wait. He wanted to fight something, but it wouldn't do good to take out his anger on his shuttle in the middle of space. If he did that, he wouldn't be able to survive the vacuum of space, and Hux would have to not only go after the kids himself, but cope with his death.

He didn't want to turn into a Force ghost so soon.

The dot on the datapad eventually stopped moving, frozen right on the planet of Iego. Kylo changed the navicomputer to head there.

His comm beeped, so he answered it. Hux's voice came through. "Ren?"

"I'm here."

"What's your status?" He sounded worried.

"The kids are on Iego. I'm headed there now. Are you okay?"

"My belly started hurting, so I went to medbay, but they said I'm fine. Now I've got a medical droid following me around and I'm confined to my office." At least he wouldn't have to worry about Hux going into premature labor on the bridge from anxiety. He'd have the droid right with him if he did. It wasn't like it would be too terrible if he went into labor. He was eight months. Evelyn had been born at eight and a half months, and she was fine. 

"I should reach Iego soon. All three of us will come back without a scratch, I swear it. I'll get rid of the base while I'm there."

"I trust you."

-

The fighter picked them both up when they landed on a planet, and Oravon felt really tired. The cloth wrapped around his face was really soaked through with blood, and Evelyn was the same. She was already falling asleep. Oravon reached for her and shook her shoulder, but she didn't respond. Her tentacles started to disappear. "Ev...?"

"Kriff, Herin, I think the kid's dead."

"Evelyn?" Oravon kept prodding at her. The tentacles vanished completely. Tears welled up in his eyes again. He'd wanted her to stop crying, but not like this. His mother had explained to him that sometimes people fell asleep and didn't ever wake up again, and that was called being dead. He didn't want that to happen to his sister.

"It's not dead! I can feel it breathing against my neck!"

"Where'd its tentacles go, then? That was pretty deathly fading!"

"Shut up! It'll be fine once we give it to a medic!"

"The other one's freaking out! He'll be dead too if the bleeding doesn't stop!"

"Then help me get them to a medic!"

-

Oravon sat quietly as a medic put bacta patches on his face. The strange medics had separated him from his sister, so he had no idea where she was, or if he'd ever see her again. The medic treating him had tried to cheer him up with some kind of candy, but he just held it in his hand, sniffling. He wanted to go home with Evelyn.

The medic opened up the candy for him. "Do you want to eat it? It'll make you feel better. Just suck on it, but don't eat the stick, and don't swallow the whole thing."

He put it in his mouth. It tasted good, but didn't really make him feel better. His face still really hurt. As he sucked on it, the medic checked over the IV he had. It was putting more blood inside of him, and he wondered where it had come from. It certainly hadn't come from the cloth, it was sitting on the counter, just as red as ever.

His tentacles hung limply behind him, except for the two he had hugging himself like a belt. He wasn't good at controlling them, and they seemed to try and comfort him on their own.

The medic looked at a message that pinged on a datapad. "I've got to go help out someone else. Will you be okay all by yourself?" He nodded. The medic left, and he was left by himself in the room. He considered hoping off of the exam table, but didn't want to mess with the needle in his arm. If he broke the tube, blood would go everywhere. He didn't want to make a mess.

After a few minutes by himself, a droid came in and removed the IV line. It gave him a bandage over where the needle had been in, and then left. Shortly after that, alarms went off.

-

Kylo used the tracker when he landed on Iego, and then left it when he could sense Oravon's Force presence. He couldn't pinpoint Evelyn's without trying hard, but he was sure she was with her brother. Finding her in person was more important than wasting time locating her through the Force. He drew his lightsaber as soon as he exited his shuttle. The base was small, and looked rather new. His power manifested from within him, the tentacles writhing. It was a struggle to reign them in. 

As he entered, a few fighters came to attack him. He cut them down with his lightsaber, deflecting a blaster bolt from one down the hall. He pulled that fighter towards him, slicing them as soon as they were close enough. An alarm began blaring.

The base had a simple layout, with the command room in the center. He entered it, and blasters were pointed at him. "Where are they?"

"Stop right there!"

"Give them to me unharmed, or you'll end up like your friends in the hall." If they handed the kids over safe and sound, he would show some mercy and leave them until he blew up the base using his ship. If not...

"They're in the medbay. You should leave them, they're quite hurt."

-

There was a familiar sounding roar, and then a lot of shouting and blaster fire. Oravon stayed put, remembering how his mother had told him once that it would be easier for either of his parents to find him if he didn't move. He got sick of eating the candy, so he put it down.

Sure enough, his father came into the room, covered in blood, tentacles writhing. He'd never seen him with so many before, and they'd never acted so aggressively. His father was panting. He shut off his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. Scooping Oravon up, he checked his face and arm, looking worried. "What happened to you? Do you feel okay? Does your eye hurt?" Oravon just clung to him and started sobbing. Kylo hugged him, rubbing his back. "I've got you, don't be scared..."

The medic came back, quietly walking in, right as Kylo asked Oravon, "Where's your sister?"

Completely unaware that he was misinterpreting the definition of the word, Oravon replied, still sobbing, "Evelyn's dead."

"What?" Kylo felt like someone had just ripped away a part of himself. "No, no-"

The medic went to speak, but found that the Force was wrapped around their throat. Kylo turned, and the bones of their neck snapped. Oravon was peeking out at everything, so Kylo nudged his head to make him hide his eyes, hand trembling. Oravon buried his face in his neck, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Oravon did his best to ignore all the screaming he was hearing, and kept his eyes shut until there was silence. He opened them, but kept his face hidden. His father was radiating something through the Force, and it made him feel like he was falling.

"Evelyn..." He looked when his father said his sister's name. They were in front of a medbay bed. Evelyn was on it, her little face bandaged, an IV full of blood in her arm too. Her tentacles were still gone. Kylo reached for her, but stopped, hand hovering over her. Oravon whined. Kylo took a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't strong enough to-"

She squirmed a bit, and Kylo finally noticed that she was breathing normally. In fact, he could sense her life force. In his grief, he hadn't felt it. He lifted her up. "Oravon, she's alive!"

"Ev...?" Oravon looked at her, and then poked her. No response. The boy frowned. "She's still dead."

"No, she's just unconscious. See? She's breathing. If someone's breathing, they aren't dead, even if they won't wake up."

"But... But Mommy said that..." Oravon gave up, confused. Kylo would explain it later. Right now, he needed to get them back to the _Finalizer_. Evelyn needed proper medical care. He took the IV bag with them, holding it up with a tentacle.

-

Kylo brought them to his shuttle, and used his tentacles to punch in coordinates and get the ship off of the ground and into space. He sat down and adjusted the kids, making sure that he didn't hurt them. Oravon was still sniffling, not convinced that his sister was going to wake up, still in pain, and just really wanting to go home. Kylo kissed his head, hugging him. Oravon's tentacles wrapped around his arms so he wouldn't let go. He wrapped his own tentacles around his son to make him feel even more protected.

Evelyn looked pretty bad, but her life force wasn't fading, and the bag was slowly losing the amount of blood it had in it. He wasn't sure how much she needed, but he knew too much blood would be bad, so he carefully removed the needle from her arm. She reacted to that, whining in her sleep.

He started to relax, finally, and his tentacles slowly went away, except for the ones hugging the kids. Oravon calmed down, and eventually fell asleep, worn out from the day's events.

Kylo almost wanted to fall asleep himself, but he needed to stay awake and monitor Evelyn. He also needed to call Hux and update him. Hux would probably freak out if he didn't see the state of the kids for himself, since Kylo tended to understate injuries, so he used a tentacle to grab his holoprojector.

It was answered almost instantly after he hit call. Hux was sitting at his desk, a medical droid standing next to him. "You got them!"

"Can you get the medbay ready to take Evelyn? She lost a lot of blood, and Oravon should be looked at too. I don't know exactly what happened, but Oravon seems alright." 

Hux ordered the droid to call the medbay, and turned back to the hologram. "Ev's tentacles..."

"I don't know what happened to them." He wasn't sure if it was possibly for them to be cut off, and Oravon still had all of his, so why would they only touch hers? "They should come back."

"Is she okay?"

"She's stable right now." Her life force was steady, unchanging. "We'll be back soon."

-

Hux met them in the hangar, along with a medic. He watched as the medic took Evelyn. Oravon had woken up as soon as they landed, and started crying, reaching for Hux as soon as he saw him. Hux turned his attention to his son, hugging him and reassuring him that he was alright. Oravon didn't calm down until Hux took him, even though it was difficult to hold him with his belly in the way.

"Let's go make sure Ev is okay, darling." 

Kylo followed them as they started to walk. Still agitated from everything, his tentacles wouldn't go away, even as he tried to will them to. At least Oravon and Hux appreciated the extra touches as they waited for Evelyn to be treated properly. Oravon was checked out by a medical droid, and given a mild painkiller. He wasn't very happy about taking a pill, but finally took it when he noticed how stressed Hux looked.

Hux sat down with Oravon on an exam table, sighing. Kylo took his hand, and Hux finally just crumpled. Kylo wrapped his arms around him as he started sobbing, rubbing his back. "This is all my fault..."

"It's not your fault. The Resistence is who hurt them."

"But if I hadn't left them alone they would be okay... What if Evelyn doesn't wake up? She looked so pale..."

"Mommy?" Oravon tugged at Hux's shirt, tentacles coming around to hug his mother. Hux had one arm wrapped around him, and he squeezed him a bit in response.

Kylo pressed a kiss to the top of Hux's head. "She'll be fine. I know she will. Come on, Oravon doesn't like seeing you upset. Neither do I."

"They got taken so easily, what if it happens again? I don't want to lose them..."

"I won't let anyone take them again. Trust me."

-

Oravon and Evelyn had matching scars on their faces, and Oravon seemed happy about it. Evelyn hated her bandages once she woke up and discovered them on her face, and it was a fight to keep her from pulling them off until she had healed. She hated taking her medicine, and was miserable when she realized she couldn't hug them with her tentacles. 

Hux struggled to find a way to hold her where she'd feel secured enough, while Kylo just wrapped a few tentacles around her to make her happy. Kylo could get her to take her medicine far easier than Hux could, and was better at stopping her from picking at her bandages. He could sense how useless Hux felt, especially when he'd wander off to Oravon to see if he needed anything. However, Oravon was pretty content after being fed and given some holorecords, so Hux didn't get many other answers than 'no'. 

Along with feeling like he wasn't helping at all with the kids, Hux was having a more difficult end of pregnancy. He was constantly sore and tired, more so than his previous two, and his practice contractions were stronger than they'd ever been. Yet he kept working, keeping his stress levels high, despite the fact that he was in the stage where he could take maternity leave. Two weeks before his due date, as the kids played on the other side of the room, Kylo finally had enough of Hux being upset.

Hux winced, rubbing his belly. Kylo pulled him over to the bed, gently lowering him down and starting to rub his back with a tentacle. The Force limbs refused to go away unless he was sleeping, always on guard in case anyone tried to take the kids. It was useful to have them out without thinking about it, so he could do little things like this for Hux. He put a few tentacles around him in a hug, knowing Hux really liked to be held, just like the kids did.

"Your practice contractions are really bad."

"I know. They'll disappear in two weeks, so don't worry."

"You've been unhappy lately, I want us to talk." He put a hand on top of Hux's belly. "You said I should do that, so you should as well."

"I haven't been able to take care of the kids like you have. I can't even hold Evelyn right anymore. She scratches at her face whenever I hold her, but she doesn't with you." He held her hands with a tentacle to prevent them. "And when Oravon has nightmares you're the one he's comforted by. All I can do is get them dressed in the morning and feed them. And it's stupid to be upset because they're just toddlers that associate you with protection. They don't need me."

"Hux, of course they need you."

"I'm not good with them."

"That's not true. It's not your fault they're having a hard time adjusting. You've been really stressed, why don't you take off from work and relax with the kids?"

"Work is important." Hux leaned against him.

"More important than spending time with our children and getting ready for the new baby?" Hux frowned. "I think you should take maternity leave. You've only got two weeks left, you can work from here. I think the kids would really like having the both of us here all day."

"But I take five weeks' leave after I give birth."

"And the max is four weeks before your due date, ten weeks after birth. You'll only be out for half that time." Kylo nuzzled him, trying to convince him.

Hux sighed and gave in. "The medics have been suggesting I take it soon. I'll put in a request form..." Kylo retrieved his datapad for him, and Hux filled out the form. It was soon accepted by a medic. Hux started messaging officers how he would be taking leave, preparing them for it, and Kylo left him to do that while he went over to the kids.

Evelyn was watching as her brother pointed out things on a datapad to her, chewing on a toy. The both of them seem undisturbed by their conversation, likely due to the music the datapad was playing. He knelt down next to them. "Hello."

"Papa!" Oravon looked up from the datapad. Evelyn said something that was muffled by the toy. "We're counting!"

"That's good. Do you want to take a break and cuddle with your mother? He's sad right now."

"Why?"

"Well, he's been feeling sick, and he doesn't feel like he's been a very good mother to you two lately."

Oravon stared up at him, confused at the thought. "He's Mommy."

Kylo felt like this was leading to the same difficult discussion as when he tried to properly explain what death was to Oravon, who was firm in his belief that Hux had told him dead people were people that didn't wake up when you shook them. He accepted to his belief that dead people also didn't have a pulse in their neck, but it'd taken a while and a lot of other explanations to get there, like how the heart and blood worked, then how breathing worked, and what oxygen was. 

"He doesn't feel like he's been doing enough motherly things to you."

"But he's Mommy."

Kylo needed to rephrase what he was saying. "Mommy feels like he hasn't been nice to you lately."

"Mommy's not mean."

Why were toddlers so stubborn? Was he like this as a child? Evelyn and the new baby were going to go through this. How would he handle struggling to explain things three times over?

Well, they'd wanted to have kids, he should have been prepared for this. And if they were anything like him, they'd be even more stubborn as teenagers. He pushed that thought aside. He didn't want to think about his babies growing up so soon.

"No, not that he's mean. That he hasn't been spending time with you."

"Oh. Yeah. Mommy's busy." He could sense the spike of guilt that came from Hux. Oravon reached up. "Wanna hug Mommy!" Evelyn lifted up her arms too, the toy falling out of her mouth. Kylo picked them both up and brought them to Hux. Evelyn squirmed until Oravon wrapped a tentacle around her, and then she was content. 

-

Evelyn's tentacles didn't come back, and it wasn't until a medical droid did a blood test that they figured out why. While originally she'd had the same level of midi-chlorians as her brother, the amount in her cells had significantly dropped, almost to Hux's Force-null level. The blood loss and replacement with normal blood had gotten rid of them.

She still wasn't used to not having them, so Kylo tried to figure out a way he could mimic them for her. She and Oravon had always hugged themselves with the tentacles, and it bothered her to not have them.

He found a toy on the HoloNet and ordered it, without telling Hux. It came in a few days later, marking a week before Hux's due date. He set down the box on the bed as Hux gave Evelyn some new finger foods to try that came in with the new supplies. She was having fun trying all the new flavors, and preferred a bright orange one.

"She really likes those ones, huh?"

"I don't know why, they're disgusting."

"You tried them?"

"I was curious about why she liked it so much. Why don't you try one?"

He took one of the little snack pieces. It was good. "I like it."

"Oravon doesn't agree. He's under the bed if you're wondering where he is. He read a holorecord and now he wants to be a worm when he gets older, since he's already halfway there with his tentacles."

Kids were weird. "Alright. Ev, do you want to see the present I got you?" He opened up the box for her, and she grabbed at the flap in front of her. He gave her some of the packaging flimsi in it, and she ripped it. Hux stopped her before she could put it in her mouth.

He lifted up the toy. "Here you go, Ev."

It was a model of some tentacle creature, soft, with pads on the ends so the tentacles would stick together. Evelyn let go of the paper to reach for it. She hugged it when it was given to her, babbling happily. Kylo moved it and wrapped two of the tentacles around her, sticking them together.

"Where'd you find this?"

"On a holosite."

Hux felt it, squeezing one of the tentacles. "What a weird toy for a child. It's really well made. Wait-"

Kylo had erased his datapad's history after ordering it. He looked away. Hux felt the 'body' of it, and stuck his fingers into it. "Ren!"

"She's so happy, Hux."

"This is- this is an adult toy!"

"It's- it's a prosthetic." It was being put to good use as a prosthetic for their 15 month old daughter. It was no longer an inappropriate item.

"How did you know what site to look on?!"

"I searched lifelike tentacle toy and a lot of sites came up. This was the most tame one I found."

"Kriff, Ren."

Evelyn, hearing a new word, looked up at her mother. "Kwiff!"

Hux covered his face with his hands, ashamed. They'd done so well not swearing in front of the kids ever since Oravon was born. Hux had ruined it. Kylo sighed.

-

"What did you just do?!" Hux yelled at him, holding Evelyn. Kylo clenched his fist, trying to control his breathing and will his heart rate to calm down. Oravon was hiding behind his legs, trembling. "He wasn't dangerous! He was here to give me a report!"

He'd panicked when he came into the room and saw an officer standing over Oravon. The boy had looked nervous, so he'd assumed the worst and lashed out. Hux had hurried in from the kids' room.

It was going to be really difficult to get the bloodstains off of everything.

"Ren!"

"I panicked."

"That was an officer!"

"Oravon looked nervous, I thought-" He closed his mouth. He was still on guard, still afraid that at any moment he wasn't there, someone would try to take the kids again. He still wasn't able to put his tentacles away. 

Hux sighed. "I understand. Now calm down, I'll call a cleanup droid. Oravon needs a bath. Come on, darling. There's no need to be scared, your Papa will protect you from anything." Hux sounded so sure of that. That Kylo would be able to defend the kids no matter what. He felt safe with him around, could convince the kids they were safe as long as he was watching over them. 

He wasn't going to disappoint.

**Author's Note:**

> Evelyn losing her midi-chlorians is inspired by the canon fact that Palpatine didn't want Anakin to lose too much blood/use anesthesia because it would lower his powers  
> Originally Hux was going to give birth in this but I just wanted to finish this so you can just imagine at the end that the next day Hux goes into labor and delivers another chubby bab w force tentacles that Kylo is also fiercely protective of.  
> Not included: Kylo being super protective when Hux brings the kids to the bridge w him after the new baby is born, glaring at everyone who gets too close
> 
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
